thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nerd To The Third Power
Nerd to the Third Power is a podcast by TheCat, Dr. Gonzo and Travis Excelsior. In the podcast, they discuss the latest and biggest things in geek news from all over the planet! The logo was designed by TheCat and colored by her friend, Zayane. The show is basically a Geek news program. Each episode recaps the top headlines from the previous week, and has a discussion or debate about issues and topics in the gaming/anime/comics/film industries. Gonzo has gone on record in saying that this is indeed part of the "Great Work" he had been working on. As for the future, there are plans to have listener interaction and several guest stars. There was a live show in February 2010 for the season premiere. The report is here: NerdLive1. Other Reporters In the summer of 2010, Nerd to the Third held a contest to see who could present the news in the best way possible. By the fall, three others joined the ranks. By Season 4, two new correspondents were added: Bryan Clendening (reports on comics) and John Snell (reports on movies). *Roo *Tatch *Skyblaze *Bryan Clendening *John Snell Episodes *Ep 01: No Need For Clever Titles (9/7/09) *Ep 02: Geek Pride (9/28/09) *Ep 03: We Love Bacon! (10/19/09) *Ep 04: But we HATE Comic Sans! (10/26/09) *Ep 05: Nerd Squared (11/2/09) *Ep 06: Orbitally Dropped Super Geeks (ODSG) (11/9/09) *Ep 07: This Episode ALMOST Didn't Happen! (11/16/09) *Ep 08: Turkey Day! (11/23/09) *Ep 09: Kyle Hebert! (12/9/09) *Ep 10: Girl Power! (12/14/09) Season Finale *Ep 11: Season 2 Trailer (2/25/10) *Ep 12: Interrobang Studios (3/15/10) *Ep 13: The One With No Title (3/22/10) *Ep 14: This Place Is Haunted! (4/6/10) *Ep 15: Once More With Feeling!! (4/11/10) *Ep 16: Conventions! (4/21/10) *Ep 17: Crossovers and Guest Stars! (April 27th, 2010) Guest starring JesuOtaku and Linkara. *Ep 18: The Lost Episode (5/2/10) *Ep 19: Together Again! (Again) (5/14/10) *Ep 20: Violent Violence (5/25/10) *Ep 21: No, we're not dead ..... (6/23/10) *Ep 22: Parodies! (July 5th, 2010) *Ep 23: The Last Airbender Got Bent (July 7th, 2010) *Special Announcement (July 31st, 2010) *Ep 24: Contests and Recruitment (8/4/10) *Ep 25: Episode 25: Blockbusters and Bombs! w/Linkara and Ed Glaser. (8/11/10) *Ep 26: Can we PLEASE get back to work now? (September 11th, 2010) *Nerd to the Third Power Audition Winners! (September 15th, 2010) *Ep 27: Season 2 Finale! (September 23rd, 2010) *Halloween Spooktackular (October 27th, 2010) *Ep 29: Meet the New Guys!!! (November 3rd, 2010) *Ep 30: Hollywood, PLAY NICE!! (November 11th, 2010) *Ep 31: Deathly Hollows Hollowed Out! (December 2nd, 2010) *Ep 32: The Doctor is OUT! (December 9th, 2010) *Ep 33: Digital Distrobution (December 16th, 2010) *Ep 34: Supersized Special! (January 12th, 2011) *Ep 35: Geek Stereotypes (January 26th, 2011) *EP 36: Stereotype Followup (February 3rd, 2011) *EP 37: Job Openings (February 24th, 2011) *Ep 38: And the Oscar goes to... (March 3rd, 2011) *Ep 39: Hype! (March 10th, 2011) *Ep 40: Disaster Relief (March 24th, 2011) *Ep 41: Nerd To The Third Power Season 3 Finale (March 31st, 2011) *Ep 42: THOR! (May 12th, 2011) *Ep 43: The Sony Affair (May 26th, 2011) *Ep 44: Is Print Dead? (June 2nd, 2011) *Ep 45: X-Men - First Class (June 9th, 2011) *Ep 46: E3 2011! (June 16th, 2011) *Ep 47: Green Lantern (June 23rd, 2011) *Ep 48: How Long Is Too Long? (June 30th, 2011) *Ep 49: Transformers 3 (July 7th, 2011) *Ep 50: Missed Opportunities (July 14th, 2011) *Ep 51: Deathly Hallows Hollowed Out Again (July 21st, 2011) *Ep.52: Captain America! (July 28th, 2011) *Ep.53: Supersized Special II (August 11th, 2011) *Ep.54: Spoilers!! (August 18th, 2011) *Ep.55: Season 4 Finale (September 1st, 2011) *Ep.56: Real Steel! (October 19th, 2011) *Ep.57: Coming Soon! (October 20th, 2011) *Halloween '11 Spooktacular (October 27th, 2011) *Ep.58: Doctor Who (November 10th, 2011) *Ep.59: Nostalgia (November 10th, 2011) *Ep.60: Tabletop Roleplaying! (November 17th, 2011) *Ep.61: The Muppets! (December 1st, 2011) *Ep.62: Golden Bacon Awards 2011 (January 26th, 2012) *Ep.63: DC Reboot! (February 2nd, 2012) *Ep.64: 3D Films, Boon or Bane? (February 23rd, 2012) *Ep.65: Season 5 Finale - Comic Book Men (March 1st, 2012) *Ep.66: Ask a Geek RETURNS! (April 19th, 2012) *Ep.67: Ladies Night! (April 27th, 2012) *Ep.68: Guilty Pleasures! (May 3rd, 2012) *Ep.69: The Avengers! (May 10th, 2012) *Ep.70: Battleship (May 24th, 2012) *Ep.71: E3 and Prometheus (June 14th, 2012) *Ep.72: ZOMBIES!!! (June 21st, 2012) *Ep 73: Summer of Sonic and Emulation (July 12th, 2012) *Ep 74: SDCC and The Dark Knight Rises (July 26th, 2012) *Ep 75: Fandom and Fan Dumb (August 2nd, 2012) *Ep 76: Summer Movies Wrap-Up (September 27th, 2012) *Ep 77: Toonami! (October 4th, 2012) *Ep 78: Mixed Messages (October 11th, 2012) *Ep 79: The Geek Image with Mike Dodd (October 18th, 2012) *Ep 80: Star Wars Meets Disney (November 15th, 2012) *EP 81: Geek Heroes! (December 2nd, 2012) *EP 82: Rise of the Guardians/Wreck-It Ralph (December 15th, 2012) *EP 83: The Hobbit Part 1 (December 20th, 2012) *EP 84: 2012 Golden Bacon (January 31st, 2013) *EP 85: Geek Romances (February 14th, 2013) *EP 86: Come Back, Childhood! (February 21st, 2013) *EP 87: King of the Nerds! (March 7th, 2013) *EP 88: Oz The Great and Powerful (March 14th, 2013) *EP 89: Effects Studios Go Bankrupt (March 21st, 2013) *EP 90: Based on a True Story! (April 5th, 2013) *EP 91: Bronies and Kickstarter (April 26th, 2013) *EP 92: Robotics, AI and E3 (June 20th, 2013) *EP 93: Man of Steel! (June 29th, 2013) *EP 94: Where's My Hoverboard?! (July 6th, 2013) *EP 95: Pacific Rim! (July 19th, 2013) *EP 96: Conventions and You! (August 4th, 2013) *EP 97: The New Doctor Who! (August 17th, 2013) *EP 98: Kick-Ass 2 and Equestria Girls (August 23rd, 2013) *EP 99: Is the Gaming Industry in the Toilet? (August 30th, 2013) *EP 100: The World's End! (September 6th, 2013) *EP 101: Special Guest Terri Doty (September 15th, 2013) *LIVE Show Reminder! (September 19th, 2013) *EP 102: Marvel Madness! (November 21st, 2013) *EP 103: Goodbye, JewWario (January 30th, 2014) *EP 104: Gargoyles (February 7th, 2014) *EP 105: The Lego Movie (February 22nd, 2014) *EP 106: Golden Bacon Awards 2014 (March 5th, 2014) *EP 107: The Comics Conundrum (March 29th, 2014) *EP 108: Dasher Hatfield (April 3rd, 2014) *EP 109: Muppets Most Wanted (April 9th, 2014) *EP 110: Captain America: The Winter Soldier (April 12th, 2014) *EP 111: Outsourced Animation (April 17th, 2014) *EP 112: Ask the Audience (May 2nd, 2014) *EP 113: Godzilla (June 19th, 2014) *EP 114: Happy Birthday Batman (June 24th, 2014) *Ep.115: N^3 Lite (June 26th, 2014) *EP 116: Scrooge McDuck (July 1st, 2014) *EP 117: E3 2014 (July 3rd, 2014) *EP 118: X-Men (July 8th, 2014) *EP 119: Ghostbusters (July 10th, 2014) *EP 120: Sailor Moon Crystal (July 15th, 2014) *EP 121: The DashCon Disaster (July 17th, 2014) *EP 122: Voice Acting (July 24th, 2014) *EP 123: Comic-Con 2014 (July 31st, 2014) *EP 124: Guardians of the Galaxy (August 7th, 2014) *EP 125: Michael Bay's Ninja Turtles (August 14th, 2014) *EP 126: The End of Studio Ghibli? (August 23rd, 2014) *EP 127: Prof. ShyGuy! (September 5th, 2014) *EP 128: The Fine Young Capitalists (September 18th, 2014) *EP 129: Korra Book 3 Finale (September 19th, 2014) *EP 130: Weapon Brown (September 25th, 2014) *EP 131: Doctor Who Series 8 Recap (October 15th, 2014) *EP 132: GOTHAM (October 18th, 2014) *2014 Halloween Spooktacular (November 1st, 2014) *EP 133: Nerd TV! (November 6th, 2014) *EP 134: Marvel and DC Movies (November 13th, 2014) *EP 135: BIG HERO 6! (November 23rd, 2014) *EP 136: We Got Nothing! or Trailers, Christmas & Comics! (December 7th, 2014) Links *Nerd to the Third Power on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Podcasts Category:Shows